Eternal Love
by Bao Blossom
Summary: my first song fic, kinda sad. it's my idea of what Kenshin thought when he saw 'Kaoru' dead... v_v ok it's very sad!!
1. Spanish

Ok... I don't know got into me, but I suddenly got tired of comedy and my mom was listening to her favorite song, which is the one I use here, and I got this idea. 

Go easy on me if I get some things wrong, because I haven't actually seen the whole series… , so bear with me ne? 

Chapter 1 and chapter 2 are exactly the same, only chap 1 has the original spanish version of the song and chap 2 is translated to english, read which ever you want but don't forget to review.  

**Eternal Love**

__

__

'No...no... no, no, no...' 

It was all his mind wanted to think about right now. He wanted to think that the scene before him was not true. It was a dream, no, a horrible nightmare. But, it could not be true. 'turn away. Don't look.' His mind would say. But he could not even find the force to blink. His heart was racing, the rush of adrenaline in his body made him feel dizzy. Yet all he could do was shake and sweat. 

_Eres la tristeza de mis ojos_

_Que lloran en silencio por tu amor_...

He shut his eyes as tight as he could. He didn't want to see. When he opened his eyes again, he wouldn't see her there. She would disappear from the dojo wall. And come running up as cheerful as ever to greet him. Yet when he opened his eyes, the horrible scene was still there. 'No, no, no, no...' his mind repeated over again. 

There she was… still pinned to the dojo wall. Her body limp, like a rag doll. So still. Her eyes, that beautiful sapphire blue. Dull, no life shining in them like everyday, but with tears. Tears for her torn happiness. The happiness he had broken, he had burned and destroyed with no mercy, simply by staying by her side, by loving her.

_Me miro en el espejo, mi rostro_

_El tiempo que he sufrido por tu adiós_...

'Move for me Kaoru... onegai… just one smile… onegai…' his mind cried. Her beautiful face, now carrying the signature of his guilt, as if to let the world know what he had done to her. That horrible cross. It didn't belong on her smooth skin. It was the sign of death to him… it didn't suit her at all. She… was not supposed to have it… she was supposed to be full of life. She was supposed to be the strength of Kenshin's life.

_Abrí por que te olvide en pensamientos_

_Pues siempre estoy pensando en el ayer_...__

Her smile, her curios innocent eyes, her strength and courage to do anything, her cheerful laughter. His time with her passed before his mind in a matter of seconds. Kaoru always so active and full of life. 'Why are you so still now koiishi? Why don't you smile anymore?' his mind asked the figure before him. 

_Prefiero estar dormido que despierto_

_De tanto que me duele que no estés_...__

He clutched his chest… it hurt so much… why does it hurt so much. He looked up at Kaoru once again. 'Is this what I have done to you koiishi? Did it hurt you this much? I did this to you didn't I? And now I deserve this, demo… I never knew it could hurt so much. Gomen nasai… I'm very sorry, but please don't hurt me anymore… onegai Kaoru… wake up… please…'

_Como quisiera, que tu vivieras_

_Que tus ojitos jamás se hubieran cerrado nunca,_

_Y estar mirándolos_... __

He took a small step back. 'You are not my Kaoru are you? My Kaoru would never hurt me… she would never… she is strong. Her eyes, are…. You can't smile… yet her smile could make me live again… Kaoru? Smile for me… onegai… just one last time… onegai'

_Amor eterno, e inolvidable_

Tarde o temprano estaré contigo... 

_Para seguir amándonos_...  

'Will you wait for me koiishi? Will you let me love you after death? Or have I hurt you too much. Forgive me koiishi… let me love you, I beg you, let me love you again…

_Amor eterno_...__

_Eterno_.

~~~~~~~~°*°~~~~~~~~

A/N: *Sob!* That song always makes me cry!!!!! I don't know what got into me! I go from nice funny fluffy fics to this?! ¬¬ and yes I know I have not finished my second fic… and  yes I know my second fic needs updating, but, I couldn't resist my first song fic. And yes, I know it was very short… but so is the song…mmm… I'll shut up now…


	2. English

A/N: forgot the disclaimer… I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, someone with actual talent does… neither do I own the song "Amor Eterno" performed by Pandora and written by Juan Gabriel… blah blah blah…

'No...no... no, no, no...' 

It was all his mind wanted to think about right now. He wanted to think that the scene before him was not true. It was a dream, no, a horrible nightmare. But, it could not be true. 'turn away. Don't look.' His mind would say. But he could not even find the force to blink. His heart was racing, the rush of adrenaline in his body made him feel dizzy. Yet all he could do was shake and sweat. 

_You are the sadness of my eyes_

_That cry in silence for your love... _

He shut his eyes as tight as he could. He didn't want to see. When he opened them again, he wouldn't see her there. She would disappear from the dojo wall. And come running up as cheerful as ever to greet him. Yet when he opened his eyes, the horrible scene was still there. 'No, no, no, no...' his mind repeated over again. 

There she was… still pinned to the dojo wall. Her body limp, like a rag doll. So still. Her eyes, that beautiful sapphire blue. Dull, no life shining in them like everyday, but with tears. Tears for her torn happiness. The happiness he had broken, he had burned and destroyed with no mercy, simply by staying by her side, by loving her.

_I look in the mirror at my face  _

_The time I have suffered for your love..._

'Move for me Kaoru... onegai… just one smile… onegai…' his mind cried. Her beautiful face, now carrying the signature of his guilt, as if to let the world know what he had done to her. That horrible cross. It didn't belong on her smooth skin. It was the sign of death to him… it didn't suit her at all. She… was not supposed to have it… she was supposed to be full of life. She was supposed to be the strength of Kenshin's life.

_I'll never forget you in my mind_

_Because I'm always thinking of yesterday..._

Her smile, her curios innocent eyes, her strength and courage to do anything, her cheerful laughter. His time with her passed before his mind in a matter of seconds. Kaoru always so active and full of life. 'Why are you so still now koiishi? Why don't you smile anymore?' his mind asked the figure before him. 

_I'd rather be asleep than awake _

_Because it hurts so much that your not here..._

He clutched his chest… it hurt so much… why does it hurt so much. He looked up at Kaoru once again. 'Is this what I have done to you koiishi? Did it hurt you this much? I did this to you didn't I? And now I deserve this, demo… I never knew it could hurt so much. Gomen nasai… I'm very sorry, but please don't hurt me anymore… onegai Kaoru… wake up… please…'

_I wish so much that you were alive_

_That your lovely eyes would have never lost life,_

_And be looking at them now... _

He took a small step back. 'You are not my Kaoru are you? My Kaoru would never hurt me… she would never… she is strong. Her eyes, are…. You can't smile… yet her smile could make me live again… Kaoru? Smile for me… onegai… just one last time… onegai'

_Eternal and unforgettable love_

Sooner of later I will be with you again... 

_To keep loving you..._  

'Will you wait for me koiishi? Will you let me love you after death? Or have I hurt you too much. Forgive me koiishi… let me love you, I beg you, let me love you again…

_Eternal Love..._

_Eternal..._

~~~~~~~~°*°~~~~~~~~

A/N: Man! What PMS can do to a girl! ¬¬' er, I'm pretty sure you didn't need to know that, but, oh! Don't listen to me! I'm insane! That song always make cry anyway! T-T oh! I need a Kleenex… *sniff*  


End file.
